


The Wind Howls

by ilovebadmovies



Series: Epicenter [2]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebadmovies/pseuds/ilovebadmovies
Summary: A text message from Locke ruins Deckard's day, someone is going to die.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: Epicenter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855201
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	The Wind Howls

Deckard closes the door of his car with an exhausted sigh, he wants to go upstairs and sleep for the next week. His latest mission ran longer than expected, four weeks instead of two, and he has two cracked ribs which Owen is going to fuss over. If he thought he could get away with not telling him he would but, in the past it has bit him in the arse. He has been on a communications blackout for the job, unable to contact anyone but his handler. He has finished a tedious debrief with his handler and had his ribs wrapped by medical and listened to them drone on about care and medication, like Owen is going to leave him alone for a second once he hears about this.

He turns his cell on after he gets home and as expected he has a bunch of missed calls and texts. There are a bunch from Owen complaining about how Hattie is being mean to him and a bunch from Hattie complaining about how Owen is being difficult and one from his mom letting him know that if they keep it up he will be an only child. There is a long drunken message of Owen and Hattie singing loudly at a pub leading him to believe they had made up. Even if they haven't he is too tired to deal with them right now. There is a text from Margarita letting him know she and the girls have finished their latest job and asking him to let her know when he is done with his. Their relationship was casual and short lived and they had now settled into being good friends. He sends her a quick text letting her know he was finished and in one piece. There is one missed call and a few texts from Luke; a picture of a sunrise while he was on a run with the expected comment about dreary London weather, Sam playing football, no he was not going to call it soccer, a few complaints about Jonah, a worried one over a week ago hoping the mission was going well. He had a few from Sam; a picture of a kitten she wanted his help talking Luke into, some random tidbits about her day. They make him smile and he decides to call them once he gets cleaned up. There is one that makes him pause, a text from Locke, Luke's handler, it reads, "call me as soon as you get this". Deckard doesn't like Locke that much, the guy is an overly chatty pain in the ass but, he takes care of Luke and that is all that really mattered. What is strange is how to the point the message is, the only other texts he has received from the man had been rambling and filled with emojis. There is a growing feeling of panic as he dials Locke's number, he has a feeling he isn't going to like what he is going to say. 

"FUCK!" The shout reverberates through the hallway and is followed by the shattering of a lamp against the wall. Five days. Sam has been missing for five days. While he has been off on a stupid mission for MI6 Sam has been in danger. He wants to call Luke, he can't imagine what the other man is feeling right now. He has spent a lot of time with Luke and Sam since the fight against Brixton and Eteon, he knows how much Luke loves his daughter, this must be killing him. He kicks the end table over before forcing himself to calm down. Throwing a fit isn't going to help find Sam. He pulls himself together and gets to work.

His first call is to Veida, she's a hacker that works for Madame M. They've worked together many times, she answers on the second ring.   
"Go for V."   
"Hey Veida, I need a favor."   
"Name it."   
"I assume you still have access to my trackers."   
"Yes, I have you, Hattie, Owen, Queenie and one unnamed."   
"Can you locate the unnamed." He hears a keyboard clicking rapidly in the background.  
"Looks like it's at a warehouse outside of Cardiff."   
"Can you get me everything on the building and anyone who has been near it in the last two weeks."   
"Of course. Who is this tracking?"   
"Luke's daughter, she was taken 5 days ago."   
"So I'm assuming you don't care how I get the info." Most hackers liked to slip in and out without being noticed and while Veida could do that with ease he has watched her gleefully hack and slash at code until it was a smoldering wreck. She enjoyed using brute force when secrecy wasn't needed.   
"Do whatever it takes."   
"I'll mobilize everyone in the area and set up a meet."   
"I owe you, V."   
"No you don't Deck."

The meetup information is waiting for him after a quick shower. He sends it to Owen, Hattie and his mom. He doesn't have to wait long for Owen to bust through the front door. Owen immediately realizes he is injured and manhandles him out of his shirt to check his ribs while cursing the nerve of whoever has taken Sam. Owen appears to have dropped a job to be here. His phone is blowing up with calls and texts, he only picks up once and hangs up when there is nothing but yelling from the other end. He is supremely unconcerned, the way only Owen can be, at the threats screaming out of his phone. Once he is satisfied that Deckard isn't hiding any additional injuries from him they go through the info Veida has sent. There are satellite images of the warehouse as well as the blueprints and thermal imaging. There are the names and bios of a few men who used to work for Eteon whose cell phones have pinged in the area in the passed few days. Usually Deckard carefully picks the weapons needed for a mission but today he and Owen load up the trunk with everything they can fit.

Owen drives, it's not something he would usually let happen but it gives him a chance to keep going over the info Veida has compiled. His brother is uncharacteristically quiet, usually he would be talking about everything and nothing while trying to fine the most annoying radio station possible, now he just gives his input on different strategies to breach the building. Owen has never met Sam and he is pretty sure that he still hates Luke but he is thankful that he seems to understand how important this is to him.

Mom and Hattie are waiting for them both armed as if they are invading North Korea. They are both decked out in guns, knives, genades and extremely pissed off faces. He and Owen are gearing up when the rest of the crew rolls in. Margarita gets out of the car followed by Katia, Berit and Naoko. Deckard has worked with all three of them and they are welcome additions.   
Deckard walks over to Madame M, "Thanks for coming."   
"You're family, of course we came." She presses a kiss to his cheek before walking to the back of the car to gear up.   
They go through the information together, the thermal imaging making it clear which room Sam is being held in, before quickly settling on the plan of busting in and killing everyone.  
"Keep one alive for interrogation." Deckard plans to hand over the unlucky soul to Locke.  
"Keep two, sometimes the first one dies." Katia adds with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Berit settles in a sniper's perch and the rest of them surround the building. Deckard is paired with Naoko, she is quick and deadly with the swords strapped to her back. Two guards silently fall to her katanas as they make their way inside. They meet little resistance at first, but the explosions coming from the other end of the building, probably his brother or mother, has everyone on alert and soon a dozen armed guards are on them. The broken ribs have him moving just slow enough that he gets clipped in the arm by a bullet but soon all the men are down and they are a few steps closer to Sam. There are two guards waiting for them outside the door but Hattie and M coming from the other end of the hall distracts them long enough for Deckard to take them out with two quick shots. Hattie is picking the lock by the time he and Naoko make it to the door.   
As soon as the door is unlocked he is going through uncaring of what is on the other side.   
At first glance the room is empty just bare walls and a cot then he spies movement under the bed. "Sam."   
"Deck?" Her voice sounds so small and scared that he wants to march back into the hallway and kill every other person in the building.   
"It's me sweetheart." She scrambles out from under the bed and into his arms. He tries not to cry as he kisses her hair and he can feel a wet spot forming on his shoulder.   
"Is my dad here?"   
"We'll call him as soon as we're safe. Let's get you out of here." He lifts her up and carries her out of the room. "Keep your eyes closed for me, that's a good girl."   
Hattie, M and Naoko flank them on their way out but they meet no resistance. He walks outside to see Katia and Owen dragging two unconscious men, bound and gagged to the trunk of Margarita's car. Is seems that other than a few bruises and scrapes the graze on his arm is the worst injury. He ignores it for the time being and thanks everyone for their help before turning toward the car. He climbs into the backseat with Sam and helps her get buckled before she tucks herself back into his side. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and calls her dad. 

Back at his house Hattie bundles Sam into a shower and some clean clothes. Mom orders some crappy pizza from down the street while Owen bitches at his older brother about the bullet wound that has been steadily bleeding for the past three hours. Deckard rolls his eyes but allows him to stitch and bandage him up after a shower. They stuff themselves with pizza before the adrenaline wears off and exhaustions catches up to them. Hattie leads Sam down the hall to a spare room and goes to bed leaving his mother and siblings to deal with anything that goes wrong.

He hasn't been asleep long when he hears the door open and looks up to see Sam. He flashes back to being a kid with Hattie and Owen slipping into his room when they had a bad dream.  
"Can't sleep?" She shakes her head.  
"Can I stay in here for a little while?"  
"Of course, you want to watch some tv?" She nods and climbs into the bed next to him. He hands her the remote and lets her pick what to watch. She settles on some Disney movie that he thinks he saw a billboard for years ago. Sam settles herself next to him under the covers before letting herself be absorbed by the talking fish on the screen. 

Hattie peaks around the door into Deckard's bedroom. She knows her brother must be exhausted so she is more than happy to sit up with Sam if he needs to get some rest. She smiles at the sight of them both sound asleep, Sam curled into Deckard's side. She quietly slips in and turns off the tv and bedside lamp before sneaking back out.

Deckard slowly blinks awake when he hears the door to his room open. He isn't worried, his mom was in the kitchen with a small arsenal when he went to bed and Hattie and Owen were both around equally armed. Sam is sleeping soundly at his side her hand fisted in the material of his shirt. He looks up and sees Luke standing next to the bed, his eyes glassy. He strips off his jacket and kicks off his shoes before climbing onto the bed. He watches Luke press a kiss to Sam's head before turning to him. He is stunned when Luke leans over and presses a kiss to his lips. He may have idly imagined what kissing Luke would be like, usually hard and biting following a fight, this kiss is different than he had expected. He can feel how grateful Luke is to have Sam back and a few of Luke's tears have dripped onto his cheek. Luke pulls away and smiles at him before laying down behind Sam and wrapping his arm around her. Deckard is drifting back to sleep when he feels Luke's fingers thread through his own, he gives his hand a squeeze and drifts off. 


End file.
